


Voglio le coccole

by Blair_Malfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Thiam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Malfoy/pseuds/Blair_Malfoy
Summary: Liam vuole le coccole. Perchè Theo dovrebbe negargliele?- Thiam





	Voglio le coccole

Ero ancora parzialmete addormentato quando sentì una voce chiamarmi.  
   
 _“Theo…” Un paio di labbra mi baciano il petto._  
 _“Mh…”_  
 _“Theo…” Un braccio si stringe intorno alla mia vita._  
 _“Cosa…”_  
 _“Theo…”  Un naso mi accarezza il collo._  
 _“Che c’è Liam?”_  
 _“Voglio le coccole.”_  
   
   
Da quando vivevamo insieme avevo imparato molte cose su Liam.  
Liam amava la storia ed era in grado di parlarne per ore senza stancarsi mai, a colazione prendeva sempre una tazza di cioccolata calda e una brioche alla crema, avrebbe potuto mangiare quintali di cibo e non sarebbe ingrassato di un chilo.   
   
   
Da quando stavamo insieme poi, le mie conoscenze su Liam si erano fatte molto più  _interessanti_.  
Liam amava particolarmente quando lo facevo mio con forza, quando lo prendevo in ogni posizione possibile sussurrandogli all’orecchio che era mio. Quasi stonava il fatto che dopo ogni amplesso, non mancasse mai di rannicchiarsi contro di me chiedendomi le coccole.  
   
   
E io, cuore e carne troppo deboli per resistergli, cedevo sempre alla sua richiesta.  
Non che mi dispiacesse, s’intende.  
Richiesta, la sua, che come ogni sera, mi veniva fatta dalle invitanti labbra di quello che a tutti gli effetti, da ormai tre mesi, era diventato il mio ragazzo.  
   
   
 _“Mh… il mio cucciolo vuole le coccole?” Un sorriso mi spunta sulle labbra._  
 _“Sì, ti prego.”_  
 _“Vieni qui cucciolo.” Un leggero rossore affiora sulle sue guance._  
   
  
Ecco un’altra cosa che avevo imparato su Liam. Arrossiva sempre quando lo chiamavo cucciolo.  
Io, ovviamente, lo facevo sempre.  
   
E così, mettendomi seduto sul letto me lo tirai in grembo, iniziando a coccolarlo, mentre nella stanza si udivano in sottofondo le voci di chissà quale film stessero trasmettendo in tv, insieme al leggero schiocco dei nostri baci.  
   
   
 _Occhi socchiusi._  
 _Un bacio sulla nuca._  
 _Un altro sul collo._  
 _Braccia che stringono._  
 _Pelle contro pelle._  
 _Labbra che si sfiorano._  
 _Parole dolci sussurrate all’orecchio._  
   
   
Erano questi i momenti che amavo. Noi due, abbracciati sul letto a farci le coccole, mentre stringevo Liam con tutta la forza che avevo.  
   
   
 _“Amore?”_  
 _“Si cucciolo?”_  
 _“Ti amo.” Sorrisi sulle labbra di entrambi._  
 _“Ti amo così tanto amore mio.” Bacio._  
 _“Ti amo anche io cucciolo.” Molti, molti altri baci._  
   
   
Anche Liam aveva imparato una cosa su di me. Amavo quando mi chiamava amore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questa è la prima storia completa che scrivo e pubblico, sinceramente non so bene da dove sia uscita ma devo dire che i Thiam mi ispirano un sacco, quei due sono proprio fatti per stare insieme.  
> Mi è piaciuto scrivere questa storia e spero che a voi piaccia leggerla. Mi farebbe molto piacere sapere che ne pensate.  
> Spero che vi piaccia, un saluto a tutti,
> 
> Blair_Malfoy


End file.
